ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Taro (series)
Ultraman Taro is (series) is the 5th ultra series produced by tsuburaya productions. Taro is one of the most typical name of a boy in otogi-banashis, or, Japanese fairy tales. The producer said, 'Ultraman Taro is going to be the fairy tale in the Ultra Series.' Plot Kotaro Higashi wanted to be a championship boxer. However, fate had other plans as he fell thousands of feet from the Earth after Astromons, a new creature in the third age of monsters, shook him off. The Five Ultra Brothers brought Kotaro's body to their home world of Nebula M-78 many years into the past. It was there that Mother of Ultra merged Kotaro with Ultraman Taro, who would now form the Six Ultra Brothers. Before merging with Kotaro, Taro spent many years to hone his skills similar to the original five Ultra Brothers by mimicking their attacks through battles from both the past and future. After the merge was complete, Kotaro was taken back to present day Earth being the human host of Taro and as Astromons was ravaging a city Kotaro turned into Taro. Not long after Astromons's defeat Kotaro joined ZAT and fought in a new era of kaiju. Many foes were found that would threaten the Earth, but Taro and ZAT defeated them time and again with occasional help from the other five Ultra Brothers from the weaklings to monsters only Taro could defeat. After Samekujira attacked and Valkie fled Kotaro wanted to show the other Ultras he wanted to keep his humanity by no longer wanting to be Taro's host. Thus, he is one of the few Ultra human hosts to sever his relation with an Ultra Warrior.\ Crossovers *Ultraman: Great Monster Decisive Battle: New group shot footage. *The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. the Monster Army: Features Ultraman Taro, Hanuman the Monkey God, and Mother of Ultra with the Ultra Brothers. A Thai-produced film. *Ultraman Story: Ultraman Taro figures prominently in this tale, which retcons the story of his origin. In episode one of the Ultraman Taro series he was shown born as an adult, yet Ultraman Taro is here seen as a child, growing up with and being trained by Ultra Father and Mother. Later in the film he joins with the Ultra Brothers to defeat Grand King. *Mebius and Brothers: Ultraman Taro helps Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers to defeat U-Killersaurus Neo. In the movie, all the Ultraman brothers combined with Ultraman Mebius to become Ultraman Mebius infinite. *Ultraman Mebius: In episode 29 and 30, Ultraman Taro helps Ultraman Mebius to defeat Imperiser. He was shown to use his Ultra Dynamite during the conflict. **It should also be noted that due to the aforementioned separation of Taro from his human host, Ultraman Taro never appeared in human form in the Ultraman Mebius series. When Taro arrived on Earth it was in the form of an energy sphere. *Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy : Ultraman Taro has a one-on-one battle with antagonist Belial in space. During the movie, he also uses his body to keep the final light alive and prevent the Land of Light from being destroyed. *Imagin Anime 3: You Will Find the Ultra Planet : Ultraman Taro makes a cameo in the episode. Category:Series Category:Pages need of rewriting